


The Merciful Angel and Her Pet

by cosmicwife



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domme, F/F, Femslash, G!P, Intersex, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Smut, Squirting, Trans, Transwoman, cinnymoon, tgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwife/pseuds/cosmicwife
Summary: Everyone knows Angela as the "merciful angel" but only Fareeha knows the true devil she can become.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UvaRamune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/gifts).



> This is a one shot I wrote for my wife. It has been edited since originally posting. Some word play mostly not the plot itself. Will be posting more fics so stay tuned :)

  Fareeha laid there still with each wrist secured to a post and each ankle. It had been hours into Angela’s teasing and she still wouldn’t let her release. The blonde woman sat in a chair across the room from the impressive Egyptian. Her legs were open, exposing her sex to the dark haired beauty she had been “torturing” all evening. Wearing nothing but thigh high stockings and a garter belt, Angela looked so calm with a smirk on her face. Fareeha could smell her scent lingering in the air, only to make her even more aroused. Angela had placed a ring at the base of Fareeha’s large member causing her to stay up for hours and thus making her go crazy. She wanted nothing more than to release all over the angel of mercy.

  
  “Now, Fareeha, you have much stamina. I think it’s time we relieve you.”

  Her eyes widened at the sound of those words; her dick getting even harder, if that were possible. The angel woman stood up and slowly… oh so painfully slow to the dark subject wrapped around bed posts. When the blonde met her prey she gently pressed her pointer finger into the tip of Fareeha’s erection. “My, my. Now please your mistress or you’re staying like this until morning.” With that, Angela climbed on top of her prey, her wet pussy ready to devour everything Fareeha had to offer. She straddled her lap, pressing into her subject’s chest, dangling her nipples over Fareeha’s, teasing her own with them. The girl moaned and licked her lips, so on fire that if she wasn’t put out soon, she may just explode. The angel hovered her hips over the Egyptian’s hardness and the tip between her wet lips. The girl moaned again. This is what she’s been waiting for all evening and she couldn’t help but feel excited. The angel rubbed herself up and down, teasing her prey even further. Then without warning, she slid down the shaft, squeezing herself tight around it. Fareeha’s senses overloaded and she almost came just from that first contact. The warm wetness was enough to send anyone in a tail spin that hadn’t been aroused for hours. She flung her head back and thrust her hips upward making the angel chuckle. “That’s it my pet, make me proud.”

  
  Everything in Fareeha snapped and she began thrusting and uncontrollably. The angel starting to feel every inch inside her began moaning with great pleasure. She took pride in her work and she was about to reap all the benefits. Every movement she made drove her prey mad with desire. “That’s it my dear. Lose yourself.” The dark beauty obeyed and had thrust madly as the angel licked her tongue and pinched her erect nipples, moaning in her ear as she pounded her sweet pussy. Fareeha couldn’t take it any longer, she was about to burst. Just as she was ready, Angela pushed off her and lunged her hips into Fareeha’s face, dragging her wetness across her mouth. Her pet lapped her up furiously, making sure not to miss a drop. This is where the angel began to lose herself as well. She loved the feeling of someone devouring her. Angela pushed down as Fareeha sucked on her clit making her wetness drip down the sides of her face. Angela pulled back to look at her pet's face, wet and slobbery, fire in her eyes, begging to finish her treat. Angela pushed herself back on the girl and reached back to stroke her member. Her subject groaned loudly, sounding almost as though she was about to cry. Angela gripped firmly but gently as she stroked up and down, using her lingering juices as lubricant. Fareeha moaned as she sucked and licked at the angel’s sweetness. Her mind was blank and her body was tight and ready to release at any moment.

  
  The angel of mercy is how people referred to Angela, quite often in fact, but no one knew her like Fareeha did. She was not the least bit merciful after hours. She was dark and dominating and unforgiving. That’s what Fareeha liked about her. She liked how sweet she was and how nasty she could be. That’s also probably what aroused her the most; the fact that no one knew how wild this precious blonde could get given the chance.

  
  Angela side eyed her subject as she was being pleasured, trying to get a glimpse of everything being done to her. She loved seeing Fareeha, Pharah, the strong mecha-suited girl that took no shit on the battle grounds but would bow to her, begging, behind closed doors. She took particular pleasure in dominating this powerhouse female. Nothing made her day more than to find her pup kneeling by her bedside with leash in hand.

  
  Fareeha made a loud moan and Angela recoiled herself off of her face and turned around, bending her round ass over for her puppy to peek at all her openings. She then moved down to her throbbing member and sat down, pushing her large erection into her ass, burying it deep. Pharah screamed with pleasure. This was it. This was what was going to break her and the “merciful” angel knew this. She’d never say, but Angela loved it just as much and almost came instantly feeling herself being stretch apart by her subject. Pharah was a quick study; however, she knew that her master loved being fucked from behind, so she pushed upwards, raising the angel up on her hips, pushing as far as she could go, making her take it all in tip to base. Angela moaned and gave back hard. She then began to bounce on the helpless girl. Pharah struggled to release her limbs but it was to no avail and she so she began to thrust deeper and harder out of frustration. Her entire body was beginning to heat up rapidly as she felt a fire burn in her belly. It was coming and when it did there was going to be a lot of it. Angela then spun around with Fareeha still inside her, to face her pet. She spread her legs wide and began rubbing her clit furiously for her pet. “Cum for me my lovely.” Fareeha didn’t waste any time, she knew where this was going. She bucked harder and faster as she watched her master feverishly move her hand back and forth. Without warning the angel clenched down and suddenly there was a stream shooting over Fareeha’s body and with that she released. All of her cum pushed up and out, dripping down her shaft from Angela’s ass. Angela still squirting all she had over Pharah, giving her a heavenly shower. The submissive girl loved that she had this effect on her master. Both women clenched hard before relaxing and ultimately collapsing in a heap of sweat and sighs.

  
  Angela freed her pet and left her to embrace her and lay together in sweet numbness from their exciting evening. The satisfied angel kissed her pet’s cheek as they lay sticky sweet in each other’s happiness. Minds blank, bodies in bliss, they both slept well that night… after a shower of course.


End file.
